80 sex as a performance or third person watches
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: For weeks, everything was fine. You drove them to their apartment and they went in to do whatever drunk couples that make out in their friend's backseat do alone in their apartment (anyone's guess, of course), then you went home and showered off the stench of PDA and liquor and then went to bed. Until one night, it wasn't fine.


You didn't like being the designated driver on Guilty Kiss drinking nights. It actually didn't make sense, in your opinion. Yoshiko was okay with drinking, but Riko didn't really like it at all. Why should _you_ be the one completely sober while two stiff party-poopers fall all over themselves after two shots? It was Yoshiko's dumb idea to circulate drivers, and although you were stubborn and annoying, she was, too.

So there you were, in the front seat, pissed off and way too sober for Saturday night.

Riko hadn't even allowed you to pregame. After all, there was no game to pregame for. You thought you could at least get a _little_ tipsy, but no, Riko was paranoid. Seatbelts were invented for a reason, you thought, but you were already too frustrated to argue. Really, when you looked back on your Aqours days, you realized that a lot of them were really stubborn. You loved them, though, and you supposed that was why you decided to nurture your gay little juniors way after Aqours disbanded and you went to college.

Oh, but "gay" wouldn't even begin to describe Yoshiko and Riko. Sober, they were okay, you could handle a little "you're my favorite little demon, Lily" and some coy "oh, Yocchan, stop"s. Drunk...they were a fucking disaster. At some points you wanted to vomit a little, but others, you couldn't help but giggle and tease them. They were kind of cute. Riko was a lightweight, and after only a couple of drinks, she was all over Yoshiko, nibbling her ear and clinging to her like she was the only thing keeping her on God's green earth. Yohane was almost the same as she was sober, except louder and unbelievably affectionate. You didn't mind playing third wheel; Kanan and Dia had conditioned you plenty for that.

For weeks, everything was fine. You drove them to their apartment and they went in to do whatever drunk couples that make out in their friend's backseat do alone in their apartment (anyone's guess, of course), then you went home and showered off the stench of PDA and liquor and then went to bed.

Until one night, it wasn't fine. You didn't know if it was no longer fine because it was terrible, or because it had gone somewhere so above fine that fine was an understatement.

But things were definitely not fine.

The road you were driving on was dark and empty. After all, it was three in the morning, so most people were probably comfy cozy in their beds. But not you. You were in the driver's seat, listening as Yoshiko gave Riko head in the back seat.

At first, you weren't sure, and your eyes flicked up to look in the mirror, trying to look and see them locking lips in a way that _oddly_ sounded like someone sucking cock, but no, that's not what you saw, as much as you wish you did. You saw Riko with her head tilted back, biting her lip, eyes shut tight. You felt like you were intruding, like you had been caught doing something bad, so you looked away. Your heart was racing. For some reason, you didn't know whether to feel awkward or turned on. Deep down, you knew what you should have felt, but you didn't feel it. All you felt was a sudden pulse between your legs that wouldn't stop.

As you passed a sign on the highway, you realized that their apartment was twenty minutes away, still. You so badly wanted to say something, but what would you say? The situation was already embarrassing, and drawing attention to it wouldn't make anything better. Not only that, but, as much as you hated to admit it, if you said something then they would stop, and you didn't want them to. You chalked it up to your love of the unknown. After all, it wasn't often that you got to see your friends fucking in the back seat, was it?

You could see the strained expression on Riko's face, the silent moans dotting her lips. Yoshiko was good, really good, or maybe Riko was just sensitive. That last thought stuck with you for longer than you would've liked. A sensitive Riko, squirming and panting as you swirled your tongue around the tip of her cock, or took one of her swollen balls into your mouthー

 _No._

Those thoughts weren't ones that you were allowed to think. You were a good friend in a bad situation, and you didn't want Riko all over you, you didn't want to beg for her to fuck you harder, you didn't wantー

 _No. No. No._

This was bad, actually, when you thought about it. At first, it was good, and you maybe liked it a bit, but the thoughts you were having weren't good.

But they _felt_ good.

Thankfully, you didn't have to suffer much more. In the rearview mirror, you were able to see Riko pushing something down, probably Yoshiko's head, and holding it there, clenching her teeth, climaxing hard. You felt a surge of _something_ in your body and you nearly laugh because as much as you had wanted to drink that night, you felt drunk all on your own, off of whatever Riko was doing to you.

Yoshiko's head came up and she licked her lips lazily, which made you wonder if Riko tasted good, but also brought in some more awful thoughts that definitely didn't turn you on, not at all. Yoshiko was pretty cute, and you had to do a double take, but in reality, you didn't, because you had realized it awhile ago. They were both cute. You weren't afraid to admit that, but you sort of _were_ afraid to admit that you wanted Yoshiko to _watch_ as Riko did whatever she wanted with you, or maybe vice versa, maybe Riko would sit and stroke herself while you ate Yoshiko out because she'd probably taste so fucking sweet and―

"Mari-chan, are you gonna make this turn, or what?" Riko totally didn't sound like someone who had just orgasmed. You admired her, a little bit.

"Oh. Whoopsy," you said, trying to stay upbeat. After all, you're good ol' Mari, always ready for a joke and never ready to fuck her best friends. You made a hard right onto their street and then pulled up in front of their house. Riko was still flushed and panting softly, while Yoshiko was just leaning on her, planting a kiss on her neck every now and then. It was at that point that the guilt overpowered the lust and you felt like puking again. It would have been so easy to keep your eyes on the road and act like you weren't there, but you just had toー "Okay, well, see you guys later."

"That was kinda dry," Yoshiko remarked, voice slurred.

Riko sighed. "She's probably all sore because I didn't let her drink."

"Yeah, I'm pissed," you lied. You didn't care anymore, fuck, why would you care anymore? Why didn't they realize what they had done to you? "Yoshiko-chan-"

"Yo-ha-ne!"

"Whatever, whatever...you're driving next weekend, right? It feels like I haven't been wasted in years," you sighed wistfully. That much was true. God knows you needed a fucking drink after that nonsense.

"So it is...this fallen angel shall sacrifice her devilish tonic for her little demon," Yohane said dramatically. "Well, Lily. Let's away."

As they climbed out, you waved stiffly and made some remark about being careful going up the stairs or some bullshit, you didn't even care.

As soon as they were out of sight, you placed your forehead on your steering wheel and shrieked, hoping to scream away some of the sexual frustration.

Needless to say, it didn't work.

* * *

The next weekend was a train wreck from the very beginning, probably starting from when you forced Riko into a drinking contest. Perhaps throwing back shot after shot after shot around two people that you were regrettably sexually attracted to was a bad idea in the first place, but you rarely thought about things before you did them, and a little blowjob wasn't going to change that.

Maybe things could have turned out okay, if Riko hadn't started flirting with you.

It was bad, and you knew that because you were the queen of flirting. Riko was really bad at flirting, but the liquor had swept away any idea of shame that she might have had before, and she was bold, rubbing your thigh and throwing every butchered pickup line that she could conjure. After every touch she apologized, with a hint of her sober self coming through. Yoshiko was watching. You could feel her eyes on you. You should have cared, but you didn't, and so you started flirting back, teasing, making jokes that bordered on straight up fucking. You leaned overーit was all a joke, it was all in good fun, you just wanted to have funーand brushed your lips against her ear as you twirled her hair around your finger. When she jumped, you tried to pull back, wondering if you had gone _too_ far. However, it was nothing like that.

When you pulled away, she wound her fingers in your hair, pulling you closer, except not towards her ear, towards her lips. Within seconds, you discovered the _taste_ of those lips, sweet, intoxicating, lustful...and they felt soft against yours, so perfect that you bit down and giggled when she yelped. All you could feel was heat. A slow, lazy, sensual kind of heat that filled the space between you two...or, at least, what little space there was. Any closer and you would have been clambering into her lap, not that you would've minded. When you pulled away, you could see the tent forming in her pants, perfectly shaped for you to grind against. God, were you tempted.

You two released each other after that, and you turned back to the bar, ordering another round of drinks. It was fun, you told yourself, as you two toasted. It was fun. You had been stressed all week because of what Yoshiko and Riko had done in your backseat, but it was time to let go, to just enjoy your night out. Yoshiko would understand, you hoped.

However, she didn't seem to understand.

When you all finally stumbled out to the car, Yoshiko climbed in the front without a word while you and Riko somehow worked your way into the back seat without breaking something or puking. She gave one glance at Riko, who laughed a little bit, then leaned on you and closed her eyes as the car pulled off. You were, perhaps, a bit shaken by what you had just done, but not enough to seriously worry. After all, despite Yoshiko's silence, everything seemed normal enough. It would probably just be passed off as one of those _crazy_ funny things that you did, things that got you a couple laughs just from shock value. You could see it then: "seriously, Mari, you _made out_ with her?! That's so crazy, haha!" Something like that, you thought.

Suddenly, it wasn't a joke anymore.

You felt a hand on your thigh, and you looked down, and Riko's eyes were open and looking up at you. Curiously. Innocently, almost, but she was far from that, especially when her hand was moving up, up, up and pushing away your skirt and feeling the wet spot on your underwearー

"You have to be quiet, alright?"

You were soaked, you were so ready, you probably would have let her do anything. But her touch was tentative, as if she were unsure, and her eyes kept flicking to the front where Yoshiko drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she drove, surveying the empty highway.

"Touch me...?"

You wanted to say "okay" but it fell away on your lips as she pressed her fingers down, making you jerk your hips forward instead of moaning. Your own hand fumbled to undo her zipper, push aside her boxers, pull out her erection and grip it just enough to make her sigh. You wanted to kiss her again, but she had her head tilted back again as you stroked, taking deep, even breaths. You pulled your hand away and spit in it, then went back to stroking her with a more fluid motion. She moved her hand even farther upwards and slid it into your panties, rubbing your clit slowly. Her hand was warm, and you melted into it, still managing to move your hand up and down the length of her shaft. She was hot and hard in your hand, and you squeezed just a tad, which made her exhale sharply.

Nervously, you looked up at the rearview mirror, and Yoshiko was staring again, just like earlier. You felt something in her gaze that went straight to your soul. You thought you saw anger, betrayal, jealousy.

Then Yoshiko laughed.

Oh. So it was like that. Okay. You were starting to understand things a little better. You were still confused, but you were starting to get things, and you had a feeling that they wanted you to see them that first night all along.

Oh.

That was fine. Sober, perhaps, you might have asked what the hell they were doing (and that was a very strong "might"), but you were really fucked up, and Riko's hand was so good and talented and she was sliding two fingers inside of you easily because, yeah, you were soaking wet, and you had gone home from classes like that every day after thinking of _them._

So you decided to just roll with it, as you often did.

Everything was so hot, you had never felt that kind of heat before. It was really amazing, actually, but you didn't know what was what. Was it her fingers that made you feel so hot? Or was it those kisses Riko had given you earlier? Or was it the fact that Yoshiko was watching you two, with those dark, lustful eyes?

You didn't know, but you didn't care. Riko's dick was pulsing in your hand, and you wanted to taste her, wanted to feel her push your head down just like she did to Yoshiko the night before. The very idea of having her seed in your mouth was arousing beyond comprehension, but even more than that, you wanted her _inside_ of you. You started to pant, thinking about her slamming against your g-spot or burying her cute, flushed face in your neck as she came inside of you, orー

"I want you, Mari-chan."

You climaxed on the spot. You never knew the voice that you just found "adorable" would somehow change to "sexy" in the span of a few minutes, but there you were, tightening around her fingers and arching your back and digging your nails into the leather of the seat, or maybe the door handle, but you didn't even know because everything was getting unbearably hot again andー

"It's okay, Mari-chan. I've got you."

It felt like you were drowning but you didn't want to come up. The world was swallowing you whole. Right then, your world was Riko, and the way her fingers hooked to stimulate you in ways that your fingers could never mimic. One hand was in your mouth as you bit into your knuckles; the other, still moving as fast as it could up and down Riko's erection. She followed right after you, coating your hand with thick, warm semen. Her hips were thrusting upwards into your hand, and you pushed her hand away from you and leaned over, licking and sucking her cock clean none-too quietly. After all, it was clear what the situation was, and you really didn't care if you two were heard. In fact, something about that made the throbbing between your legs grow stronger, and you were starting to wonder if Riko and Yoshiko's twisted game was really all that twisted.

The stream of Riko's jizz slowed, and you swallowed the rest, cleaning her up effectively. She tasted salty, but good, and you didn't mind drinking it all up if it meant she would keep petting your hair, because every touch from her was like a jolt straight to your veins. You finally came up, though, licking your fingers. Apparently, you were just in time; Yohane was pulling into your driveway, still looking out at the road with disinterest. "Alright, Mari-chan. Need some help getting upstairs?" Once again, Riko seemed oddly composed, but you weren't about to argue.

"Nah. I should be fine. I'm not a lightweight like you two, after all," you teased, giggling breathlessly. You wanted to kiss Riko, but for some reason, the "subtlety" that you two held was fun, too (and also, you weren't sure how okay she was with tasting her own jizz. It's common courtesy to be sure). You were sure you'd get your chance, though. "Drive safe, okay? Let me know when you two are in."

"Make sure to drink some water, Mari-chan," Riko said. "It'll help with the hangover."

"You're one to talk," Yoshiko grumbled. "Good night, Mari-chan."

You clambered out of the car and into your door, still reeling from the liquor and the lingering bits of arousal. You went back to your bedroom and flopped to the bed, peeling your panties away from your wet core.

You rubbed yourself to another orgasm as you imagined what would happen next weekend, then promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Your expectations for the next weekend were shattered before they even had the chance to truly form. Early Saturday afternoon, Riko sent you a text that read, _hey, yocchan and i were wondering if you wanted to maybe just come over our place for drinks? that way we don't have to bother having a driver. not like we talk to anyone when we actually go out anyway haha. she told me to tell you that we've got vodka_

Well, who were you to decline? After all, vodka _was_ your weakness. Not only that, but as much as you could match the energy of every nightclub and bar you came across, the scene was starting to grow a little stale. However, you were left wondering how your presumed escapade with Yoshiko would work out if there was no car for you two to shag in. Yoshiko _did_ seem a little hesitant the weekend before, despite laughing at you and Riko through the rearview mirror. At least, you thought so upon reflection. Honestly, it was all a blur...but you _do_ remember thinking that she was angry, and that was enough to set your paranoia off.

So, you arrived at their apartment halfway to a panic attack at ten PM with a complimentary bottle of liquor, some sweet bullshit that was basically the extent of what Riko's poor little taste buds could handle. Honestly, it was kind of sad. You could chug vodka straight like it was nothing but Riko nearly cried at the sourness of a lemon (which, to you, was sacrilege).

Yoshiko answered the door when you knocked, and her face looked rather neutral. She didn't look angry like (you thought) she looked the weekend before, but her expression wasn't very telling. "Welcome to our lair, little demon," she said, as grandiose as ever.

"Ah, thank you. I've brought a sacrifice."

Yoshiko took the black plastic bag and pulled out the bottle, then scrunched up her nose. Her voice going back to normal, she remarked, "This flowery shit? What are we, twelve?"

"Riko-chan..."

"Oh, yes. She's one of my more...gentle underlings," Yoshiko mumbled, waving you in. After shutting the door, she shouted out, "Lily! Mari-chan is here!"

Yoshiko waved you over towards the couch, and you two sat, pouring some of the vodka on the table into a glass along with some juice. You wanted to drink it straight, but you decided to just go with the flow.

After about fifteen minutes, you realized that Riko hadn't appeared yet. "Hey, should you go check on her or something?" You didn't mind being alone with Yohane, but you were still a bit shaken by her reaction to what happened the week before.

"No. She might be getting ready. Let's just wait."

For some reason, Yoshiko seemed rather insistent, and you couldn't find it in yourself to question her any further. You nodded in understanding and sipped your drink, trying to think of something to fill the awkward silence with. Deciding to settle on school, you began, "So, how's the whole theatre thing going?"

"What a boring subject," Yohane said dismissively. "Seriously, Mari, isn't this getting old? I'm all for playing coy, but it's rather clear that my little demon has an itch that she needs me to scratch."

"'Little demon'...? Do you mean me?" Part of you knew that there was no need to play dumb; after all, you were rather blunt yourself.

"Of course. Th-there's no way I've misread you," Yohane mumbled. You could smell sweet liquor on her breath, and you realized that Riko wasn't coming out anytime soon. "After all...you seemed rather occupied with Lily last week. This is something you're into, isn't it?"

"I think so," you breathed. "Yeah..."

"Well, Lily's had her fun. It's my turn...and I play hard," Yoshiko whispered, pushing you back to the couch. You were used to being the one playing hard, doing things your way, taking the lead, but Yohane was so damn captivating when she wanted to be; arguing her down was borderline impossible. You told yourself to make a habit out of wearing skirts, because the way Yoshiko dragged her nails up your thigh was mesmerizing. "Hmph. No wonder you finished her so quick. You've got a pretty nice body."

You did not bother to respond, not only because you weren't sure if you could crack a joke but because Yoshiko was pressing your clit through your silk panties. Your whole body jerked, and for the first time in a long time, you felt a sense of shame. Yoshiko swiftly moved a pillow behind your back, and you mumbled your thanks, closing your eyes. The panties you were wearing were one of your sexy pairs, and you were infinitely glad that you had anticipated getting laid despite your anxiety. However, it ended up not mattering, anyway; with the way Yoshiko discarded them, you wondered if she even looked at them at all. Tentatively, you began, "U-um, Riko-chan...she-"

"Don't worry. She'll probably come out here to watch us eventually," Yohane said off-handedly, flipping up your skirt and spreading your legs. You weren't used to feeling so...exposed. You felt like prey. The way her eyes drank you in could be seen as nothing but predatory. Thankfully, you didn't have to see that gaze much longer; her head disappeared between your legs, and you melted into her warm, talented tongue. You weren't sure if the liquor had made you so frisky or if Yohane was really a sex god, but you didn't care. Her movements were sly, smooth, but sometimes a rapid tongue flick or a little nibble on your clit made you jolt.

Your legs wrapped around her head, pulling her closer. She complied, quite eagerly. Your thighs squeezed her head when her tongue slithered inside of you, massaging your sensitive walls hungrily. She suddenly pulled away, and you grimaced. You hissed, "What's the deal?"

"On your stomach, with your butt in the air," Yohane commanded. You complied, and although the position was exposing, you didn't mind as long as you got off...eventually. You looked at her over your shoulder after you moved, your look questioning, seductive. Yoshiko smirked. "I'll be right back. Don't move."

You furrowed your brow, but complied, sighing into the pillow on the couch. You supposed it didn't count as moving if you reached back, just for a second, to rub your clit. It was soaked with your juices, throbbing, and you were quite sure you were going to ruin the upholstery of their couch in a couple of minutes if Yoshiko didn't hurry up and fuck you. Although, you were quite sure you were going to ruin it either way.

Finally, two sets of footsteps came down the hallway. First, you saw Riko; for some reason, you felt a little bit embarrassed by your position, but you were rather satisfied when Yoshiko came up from behind you and grabbed your butt, groping selfishly and pushing your hand away from your clit. She leaned over and whispered in your ear, "Don't mind Lily. She's just along for the ride, alright?"

Riko plopped onto the couch, dressed in nothing but a loose pink tank top and some boxers. Her eyes were bright and somewhat curious as they looked at you, but even that kind of innocent gaze turned you on. However, your gaze moved from her eyes to her stiff erection as she fondled herself through her underwear, stroking and teasing. You couldn't hold back your moan as you watched her, and Yohane laughed behind you. "Yoshiko-chan, I-I need more-"

You cut yourself off with a yelp as Yoshiko grabbed a handful of your hair and yanked you to all fours. "You address me as 'ma'am' from now on, do you understand me?"

That was a very surprising change of pace; you were used to being in control. However, you mumbled your assent. "Yes, m-ma'am...could you please-"

Once again, an embarrassing noise slipped from your vodka-stained lips, that time from pleasure rather than pain. You felt something thick placing pressure against your entrance. Not enough to go in, but just enough to make you squirm. You looked back to see Yoshiko wearing nothing but a harness with a dark purple cock attached to it, watching your face carefully. When she saw you looking, she chuckled. "Eager?"

"Yes, ma'am," you breathed, digging your nails into the couch. "I'd...I'd really like it if you...please?"

At first, your submissive position had been nothing but a new adventure, but Yohane was really teaching you some humility, it seemed. You had expected to bed her that night in one way or another, but the reality of the situation was quite unexpected. Despite your sudden apprehension, you let out the loudest moan you had ever conjured when Yoshiko began to slowly push the girthy toy into your tight passage. Yohane must have took notice of how you were squeezing the toy, because she snickered, "You really don't want Yohane to leave you, do you?" You could feel every inch sliding against your walls and stretching you. Once she was in deep enough that she didn't need to hold the shaft steady anymore, she clutched your hips, pushing in all the way. Finally, she was in to the hilt, and you could feel her hips flush against yours.

Without warning, she pulled out and then thrusted back in, a swift motion that made you cry out. Before you could recover from the first, she was doing it again, leaving you keening and arching back into the faux cock in desperation. "Yes, ma'am," you purred. "That's so good!"

The moment you felt Yoshiko's fingers dig deeper into your flesh, you bit into your lip, preparing yourself for a serious pounding. Boy, did she deliver; with little buildup, Yoshiko was fucking you hard and fast. Despite the fact that you were soaking wet, there was still so much lovely friction between you and the toy. You spared a glance over at Riko (although the tears pricking at the corners of your eyes slightly messed up your vision) and saw her taking her cock out of her boxers, stroking it moderately. Such a slow pace was almost childlike compared to the reaming that Yohane was giving you, but you never really expected much more from Riko.

"Mm...Lily would _love_ to be inside of you. There's nothing she loves better than a tight, submissive slut. Isn't that right, little demon?" Yohane cooed, making you shiver with pleasure. The way Riko's hand sped up on her cock pretty much confirmed what Yohane was saying. It had been a while since someone was brave enough to degrade you like that, but fuck, you felt like those words alone could have made you come. Well, that and Yoshiko slamming against your g-spot over and over again, or maybe the feel of Riko's eyes on you.

The room was spinning, and every thrust threw you deeper into your frenzy. You weren't quite sure, but you might have been drooling. Yoshiko reached up and got another firm grip on your hair, using it to hold you up. She smacked your ass _hard_ with her other hand, and you shrieked, pushing back into her hand reflexively. "Please, more, just like that," you moaned, resting your head against the armrest of the couch. You weren't sure if it was the vodka talking, but you seriously wanted Yoshiko to fuck you until you couldn't move.

Yohane leaned over and growled lowly in your ear, "I'll do whatever I want with you. Do you understand me? This pussy belongs to me now." Oh, fuck. Those words made you tremble so hard you felt like you had came already. Yoshiko was good. Too good. You were about to contemplate how often Riko let Yohane treat her like this for her to be so damn good at it, but another smack made you snap back to reality as Yoshiko pulled your hair back, fucking you even deeper. "Tell me who it belongs to!"

"You, ma'am," you gasped. Your clit was throbbing, and you wanted so badly to reach back and rub it, but you knew that Yohane wouldn't be too happy about that.

"Say it!"

"This pussy belongs to you, ma'am!"

You hadn't been treated like that in so long! You had forgotten how much being degraded and used turned you on. You had never thought that it would be _Yoshiko_ to do that for you, but that was fine. Something about her voice was so sexy, and the way she was pounding your pussy was not to be questioned. You were moaning non-stop by then, on the verge of collapsing from the relentless thrusting.

Yohane said, "Do you want to come?"

"Yes, ma'am," you croaked, shutting your eyes. There were tears running down your blushed face, the room felt so hot and everything was blurry. You looked over at Riko and she was stroking her cock furiously, eyes half-lidded but watching intently. Apparently, you both liked what was happening. Perhaps you a little more, though.

Yohane laughed, a short, barking laugh. "Of course you do, you slut. Not until you give up some service, though. Lily, get over here and fuck her mouth."

Riko complied without hesitation, standing behind the armrest that you had been clutching earlier and moving her hand up and down her cock quickly. She was already close, you could tell, but you wanted nothing more than to feel her come sliding down your throat. You opened your mouth compliantly, and she was inside of you in one thrust. You had sucked enough dick to adjust quickly, and when she started to use your mouth, you were able to take her all the way back in your throat with no problems. She seemed slightly impressed, but mostly pleased.

As a reward, you supposed, Yoshiko started to fuck faster, releasing your hair and grabbing your hips again instead. "Wow, that's-that's amazing," Riko sighed, burying her cock in your mouth. She held it there, groaning and shutting her eyes tight before pulling back and fucking you again. You were being brutally fucked from both ends, and you honestly couldn't have felt happier. Riko was the more ferocious between the two of them, surprisingly. Her hard, throbbing dick was slamming into the back of your throat without an ounce of regret. Her hand had replaced Yohane's in your hair, and she wasted no time yanking you down onto her shaft.

"Don't come until Lily does." That very statement went your head spin. You felt rather close, but Riko's thrusts were growing clumsy, and she was clutching your sweaty blonde locks with both hands. A mixture of your saliva and her come was running down the sides of your face. Your own juices were running down your legs (and you guessed that you were right about the couch). You were a fucking mess, but it all felt so amazing. You had never felt something that gave you such a rush, that had made you feel so fulfilled and _satisfied._ Just that high made you feel like you were about to be pushed over the edge.

Thankfully, Riko was rather quick with her own climax; she pulled you down onto her cock hard, nearly choking you on it. Her scent filled your nostrils, and you tried hard to keep track of your breathing as Yoshiko pounded from you behind and Riko's hot jizz poured into your mouth. You tried to swallow it all, but it ended up dripping down your chin and onto the couch, making even more of a sticky mess. Just like before, Riko was petting your hair, combing her fingers through it as she blew the rest of her load in your mouth; she whispered, "You're perfect." Although you were quickly zoning out, you heard her loud and clear and moaned into her softening cock. You realized that there wasn't nearly as much come when you two were in the backseat of the car and felt a little smug.

Even when Riko pulled out of your mouth, you didn't get a second of reprieve; Yohane was thrusting even harder, grabbing one of your tits desperately. The other hand smacked your ass, and you rasped, "Harder!"

At first, you thought Yoshiko would grow angry at such a casual address, but she was obviously too high up to argue. She reared back and spanked you again, that time enough to make you yelp loudly. "What a good girl," Yoshiko panted. "You've worked hard enough, I think. Go ahead and come for us."

Like a dog waiting upon its owner to give it commands, you were set off just by the sound of Yohane's voice. Riko yanked you upwards, and you screamed into her mouth as you climaxed, letting her thrust her tongue into your mouth and taste all of the remnants of her own orgasm. You released all over the couch as Yohane rubbed your clit furiously. Yoshiko didn't slow down at all, and you really felt like you were going numb...but somehow, you still felt everything at once.

Riko pulled back and you fell into her arms trembling, torn between begging Yoshiko to stop and begging her to go faster. Thankfully, you didn't have to decide; abruptly, she pulled out of you, leaving you gasping for air and convulsing in Riko's arms. Your pussy was throbbing between your legs; it had been so long since you had had a pounding like that, really, and you weren't sure how well you were going to be walking the next day.

Once again, Yoshiko's hand wrapped your hair around her fingers. She yanked you backwards and threw you onto the couch so that you were on your back, slipping out of the harness. "Finally," she moaned, with a lilt of whining in her tone. "You better be able to put that mouth of yours to work, little demon. I've been wanting this for a while, now."

"Oh, trust me. I know a couple of tricks that'll make-"

Before you could even finish bragging, Yohane was lowering herself on your face, filling your mind with her scent. Your tongue got to work immediately, despite the fact that your heart was pounding in your ears from the intensity of your climax. But really, you didn't have to do much; just sticking your tongue out was enough, with the way Yohane was riding your face. Her hand was pushing your head up into her, and she was grinding into you wildly.

"Fuck...you've got a hot mouth, little demon," she panted. You felt her lean over a little bit, moving her hand from your head so that she could put it on the armrest. Using her arms to stabilize herself, she started to move faster. Her moans were cute, girlish, high-pitched, and you nearly giggled into her, but you knew that you had a job to do.

You reached up and grabbed her ass rather indulgently. You had wanted to do such a thing for a while by then, and it was just as soft as you had always imagined. You massaged the soft, pale flesh, craning your neck upwards so you could taste more of her. She was tangy but sweet, and it felt like she was just melting into your mouth.

Experimentally, you wriggled your tongue into her, and she squealed almost instantly. You supposed that Riko really _did_ like tight sluts, with the way her slick walls clamped down on your tongue. Yoshiko was babbling endlessly above you, calling you all kinds of pet names mixed in with degrading commands. You tuned her out, somewhat, just continuing to tongue-fuck her with little hesitation. You could have sworn you heard Riko panting too, but you were too focused on your work to pay it any mind.

Yohane's fingertips slightly brushed against your face every now and then, and you assumed she was rubbing her clit above you. The very thought made you squeeze your legs in anticipation, but you just squeezed Yoshiko's plump ass even tighter and dug deeper. The sweet noises she made was a mix of wanton moans, pleas, and whines. She was extremely mouthy, and you fucking loved it. Every little command or grunt only fueled you to taste more of her, to make her feel that same ecstasy that she had given you.

You could tell she was getting close when the motion of her hips started to get short, sharp, jerky. Your tongue worked hard to make up for what she was lacking, unrelenting and hungry. You playfully smacked her ass and she hissed in pleasure, grinding down particularly hard. She went completely still atop you save for her fingers circling her clit sloppily, but when you stopped, she croaked, "Keep fucking moving!"

She gasped and jerked her hips again when you resumed, but let you do the rest of the heavy lifting, only moving her fingers and occasionally quaking from the overwhelming pleasure you had given her. Surprisingly, her orgasm wasn't overly-dramatic like you had assumed it would be, but you were still rather satisfied when her breath hitched and she let out a long, shaky sigh and relaxed her body. Her hand slowed down on her clit, and eventually stopped, leaving her perched atop you and panting.

You kept going until Yoshiko climbed off of you, leaving your tongue flexing in the air for a split second before she pulled you up into a kiss. She still tasted like vodka and cranberry juice to you, and you welcomed her eagerly. When you two pulled away, you realized that Riko's hand was covered in her own spunk; she looked rather embarrassed, so you decided not to mention it.

"Bedroom?" Yoshiko questioned lazily. You and Riko nodded, and you all stumbled back into their room. The bed wasn't quite big enough for three, but the idea that you would find close quarters uncomfortable was rather laughable at that point.

In fact, it was so comfortable that you all fell asleep as soon as you hit the pillows.

* * *

You woke up with a headache and a bad taste in your mouth, but you were immediately soothed by the smell of coffee. Groaning a little, you rolled out of bed only to be greeted by Riko, who was pulling on a t-shirt.

"Good morning, Mari-chan," she said. "Jeez, you look a little beat."

"Shower?" You said, rather dryly. You were not a morning person.

Riko chuckled, but when you narrowed your eyes and pouted, she handed you a towel and washcloth, as well as a change of clothes. "Here. This should do. Yocchan and I have bodies that are a bit more...narrow...but-"

"Gee, thanks," you sighed.

The shower freshened you up significantly, but Riko was right; those two were flatter than a brick wall, and your breasts bulged against the t-shirt that Riko gave you. You never really wore clothes around your house, but you weren't sure where the three of you stood, so you just came downstairs and grabbed some of the coffee and donuts off of the table. Yoshiko was draped across the couch watching cartoons, so you joined her. Usually, after one-night stands, you slipped out of their bed in the middle of the night or they slipped out of yours. This was...new.

"Mornin'," Yohane grumbled, munching her chocolate donut. By then you were quite sure that Riko was the only person in the apartment who could survive mornings without committing a murder. "Thanks for last night. We should totally do that again. Like, soon, y'know?"

Despite how blunt Yohane was, you could tell she was still a little nervous. However, so were you, and you hated tension. You shrugged and sipped your coffee. "Sounds good to me."

"A-ah, wait, that's inappropriate," Riko said, rushing in. She sat on the other side of you, taking a deep breath with her (plain) donut in hand. "First order of business! Yocchan, we have to apologize for insulting her last night."

"What? She doesn't care, Lily, let it go..."

"Nah, that was fine," you said. You decided not to comment on how you saw Riko's dick twitch when Yoshiko called you a slut. That could wait, probably. "Oh, Riko-chan, you're so tense!"

Riko flushed, taking a bite of her donut. After she swallowed, she mumbled, "You should start hanging out with us during the week, too, sometimes. If you want."

"Oh, yeah. We participate in some rather devilish activities when we have the time," Yohane said dismissively. "Feel free to...tag along, I suppose."

The tentative invitations were rather flattering; you liked being able to come and go as you pleased, do what you wanted. However, there was really no need. After all, it wouldn't hurt to go get a burger or something every now and then...well, more than that. It wouldn't just not hurt. It'd be pretty nice. "Jeez, you two, loosen up! You know senpai's always here to be your fucktoy or head off to the arcade." Both of them groaned on either side of you. It was particularly fun to see Yohane all blushed and shy after last night. In fact, that reminded you of something. "Of course...we're going to have to turn the tables every now and then. You two really did play me like a fiddle, these last few weeks...maybe I could show you who's boss every now and then?"

"It was Yocchan's idea to do that," Riko said, rather quickly. You had to watch your tongue around her, you realized; if you three ever ended up getting arrested, she'd rat in a heartbeat. "I-I just wanted to approach you, and say that I liked you, but-"

"No! It was _Lily's_ idea to have me suck her off in the backseat, she-"

"No matter, no matter," you sighed, grinning wickedly. They both seemed a little frightened by you, which was exactly how you wanted things to be. "How about we start with how you two should address me? 'Your Highness' should do just fine..."


End file.
